


Full-moon night.

by redhales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at month he has to walk away from his boyfriend. It kills both their hearts, but this is his life and he has to check on his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full-moon night.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first Sterek. Actually it's my first english fanfiction. English is not my native language, so forgive me if there are some mistakes. It's very short but I hope you'll like it.

He woke up at the feeling of lips on his body. They were leaving little feathered kisses on his neck, then the lips moved on his chest and the kisses became more passionate. Derek knew he was awake because he teased him kissing all the way down his stomach but he stopped when he reached the hem of his sweatpants. Derek’s lips left his bare lower abdomen and then pressed a soft kiss on his throat and started kissing his neck again.

“Derek?” he spoke in a sleepy voice.

“Mmm?”

“I’m sleeping.”

“And I’m waking you up.”

Then a hand started to tickle his side and Stiles finally opened his eyes. He tried to push Derek underneath him but the man was strong. Rule number one: never challenge a werewolf. Derek grabbed his wrists and brought them both on the pillow at the sides of his head.

“Stop it, Stiles.”

“Yeah, now let me go.”

Derek left a kiss on Stiles’ lips, then he moved until he laid out next to him. They both watched the moon outside the window: it wasn’t full yet, but it was almost time. It was difficult to imagine that such a beautiful view was one of the worst problem of their relationship.

“How much did I sleep?” Stiles asked without looking away from the window.

“About an hour.”

Then Derek climbed out of the bed and started dressing. Stiles looked at him with puppy eyes.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Stiles, I have to go.”

“But you can control it!”

“But my pack can’t!”

Stiles remained silent watching Derek while he got ready. It killed him to watch his boyfriend walking away every full moon night. He knew Derek cared about him, but he also knew he cared about his pack. That’s why he had to spend all those nights outside watching out for them.

Derek knelt on the bed fully dressed and pressed a kiss on his lips. Stiles deepened the kiss: he deserved it, he had to spent the whole night worrying about his man, it was the least he had to receive. Well after the mind-blowing sex they had just had.

Derek ended the kiss and looked at him.

“Don’t go back home. Please stay here,” he whispered.

“You know, I don’t think my dad will be very happy about that.”

“Call him. Say you’re at Scott’s but stay here. It’s dangerous out there.”

Then he raised his hand and stroked Stiles’ cheek.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. Please.”

“Ok. I’ll stay here. I promise. But promise me to be careful.”

Derek just nodded. Then with one last kiss he got up and went for the door. He turned before going out and then he smiled. One of his rare, comforting smiles that warmed his heart.

“See you tomorrow Stiles.”


End file.
